Truth
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jordan's friends Aidan & Jamie from my previous story Taking your time visit with their new baby and try to fix Jordan & Woody.
1. Chapter 1

Bringing back previous characters Aidan & Jamie, Jordan's cop & M.E friends from L.A. who appeared in my story taking your time.

"All done, with time to spare" Jordan announced triumphantly as she yanked off her rubber gloves and apron from the autopsy she had just finished and tossed them into the biohazard bin.

"In time for what love?" Nigel asked as he strolled into the room with Woody in tow.

"Oh, I'm off this weekend, my friends Aidan & Jamie, you guys met them last year, are coming into town, we all have to go to a wedding out of town but this is the first time I'm getting to see their baby, my Goddaughter" Jordan said proudly.

"Aww, you've got a Goddaughter? You never told us that!" Lily said having just come into the room.

"Sorry, she's only two months old, we've all had a bit going on these past few months" She said this part looking directly at Woody. "I guess I just didn't mention her"

"What's her name?" Woody asked. They had been making progress in the civility department and were almost capable of being able to hold a conversation again, that is as long as it didn't get into anything personal between the two of them. But it was a step in the right direction, before even getting a hello out of either of them was a feat.

"It's Jordan actually, they named her after me" she said beaming with pride.

"That's nice, maybe she'll grow up to be as tough as you" he offered, the nicest compliment he could think to say about giving the baby her name.

"Yeah, hopefully without all my problems though" Jordan said with a frown.

"Well you get by" Woody said, not really feeling like sympathizing about her problems. After the four year ordeal of them doing their little dance with no progress because of her supposed intimacy problems she had no problem jumping into bed with that reporter. The thought of her with him made Woody want to throw up but he was desperately trying to work out his anger and keep his peace with everyone, including Jordan. That's what Tallulah said he needed to do and that's what he was going to do.

Jordan just stared at him, wanting to say something, to tell him she was ready now, that it by his own choice that they weren't together now but she knew It would be of no use, he still didn't believe her true feelings for him and besides that there was JD for her and Tallulah for him, they had both moved on with other people, there was no need to say what she wanted to say now.

Just then Emmy came into the room "Jordan, your friends just got here; they're waiting in your office"

"Thanks Emmy, tell them I'll be right there, I'm just going to get changed" Jordan said.

"Well while you're doing that I'm going to go say hello and get a peek at that baby" Lily smiled excitedly. "You guys should come too" she said inviting Nigel & Woody along since they had all met Aidan & Jamie last year when they came to town to get Jordan for their own wedding.

"Hi" Lily said cheerfully entering Jordan's office.

"Hey Lily, How are you?" Jamie asked hugging her hello.

"Oh my God, this must be Jordan" Lily said leaning down to look at the little baby all wrapped up in the blanket in Aidan's arms. "She's gorgeous!" Lily gushed and started babbling baby talk along with Nigel.

"Hey guys, good to see you again, congratulations on the baby" Woody said.

"Hey Woody, how are you? We're so glad you're alright, Jordan told us about the shooting" Jamie said hugging him.

"Well I appreciate your concern but I'm fine now" He said.

"But you and Jordan still aren't, we thought you guys would be married by now" She frowned.

Woody glanced at Nigel & Lily who quickly looked back down at the baby & busied themselves with her, pretending not to listen.

"Yeah well, Listen I gotta go but it really was good seeing you guys" Woody said trying to extricate himself from this very uncomfortable line of questioning

He turned to go and ran straight into Jordan, he immediately grabbed onto her to steady her to keep her from falling. Her body was right against his, her hands gripped his forearms. They stared at each other briefly before Woody pulled away "Sorry Jordan" he said and walked away quickly.

"He can't get away from me fast enough these days" she complained out loud.

"Oh honey" Jamie said hugging her.

"Hey, none of that, you guys give me a hug and let me see my beautiful goddaughter" Jordan said greeting her friends, hugging them both. Aidan gently handed over his daughter.

"You guys did good, she's absolutely beautiful" Jordan complimented.

"We'll leave you guys alone so you can catch up" Lily said.

"Well we're not leaving for the wedding until tomorrow, Jordan why don't you invite everyone out to dinner, we'll make a night of it" Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good, can you guys handle letting everyone else know? Let's plan for 7pm, that new Thai place we went to last week?" Jordan suggested.

"Sounds good, we'll see you guys later" Nigel said.

Jamie pulled Lily aside "Don't forget Woody, tell him we insist he come"

"Good maybe you can talk some sense into those two, no one else has had any luck" Lily sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've just got to run over to the precinct for a second to give Seely this report then no more work for the rest of the weekend, that's right no more work for Aunt Jordan, No, and we're going to invite Detective Seely to go out with us tonight yes we are, cause Lily thinks he's cute, yes she does" Jordan said talking goofily to the baby she was cuddling.

"Oh really? We're going to do a little match making huh?" Jamie asked excitedly, this had always been something she and Jordan liked to do, namely butting into everyone else's business. Jamie was already planning to do some match making of her own with Jordan & Woody, it's not like Jordan hadn't pulled all sorts of stunts to try and get her and Aidan together and you know what they say, All is fair in love and war and this was probably going to be a little bit of both.

"Yeah, they obviously like each other but are being too damn stubborn to do anything about it" Jordan complained, rousing Jamie out of her unspoken thoughts.

"Do you think the Kettle's ears are burning because that was the pot calling it black" Aidan teased Jordan.

"Hey, I did make the effort with Woody, he turned me down, and it was too late. Now I'm with JD so let's not revisit that whole situation please, I've done enough thinking and worrying and crying over him and us to last a lifetime so let's just leave that alone and have fun this weekend, we've got a lot to celebrate with you guys having this little one and Katie getting married" Jordan smiled, trying to put on the brave face for her friends and pretend she was over Woody.

"So is JD coming tonight?" Jamie asked, changing the subject at least temporarily.

"No, I don't think so, I prefer to keep our situation a little more private, I don't want everyone all involved in my business like it always was with Woody" She explained.

"I see" Jamie smiled mischievously, happy that it didn't seem her friend was very serious about this guy. She was determined to get Jordan and Woody together if it was the last thing she did.

They got to the precinct and Jordan ran in to find Seely to give him the report and invite him out.

"Hey, got my report?" Matt asked, greeting Jordan.

"Yep, signed, sealed and delivered, here ya go" She said handing it over.

"Thanks for getting it done so fast, enjoy your weekend off" Matt smiled, he had really eased up recently, probably an attempt to get himself back in Lily's good graces.

"Yeah no problem, hey some of us are going out tonight, you should come" she said writing down the info for him.

"Who is going?" he asked curiously.

Jordan grinned "Well Lily's going, that's all you really care about isn't it?" She winked and patted him on the shoulder "See ya later"

While Jordan was inviting Seely out, Aidan had found Woody and was inviting him out as well.

"I don't know" Woody said reluctantly "Jordan and I aren't on the best terms recently, she probably wouldn't want me there"

"She does, trust me, it'll be fun" Aidan said writing down the information for him. "We'll see you later" he said and hurried back to the lobby before Jordan beat him out and figured out what he had done.

He got back just in time, he stepped off the elevator just before Jordan came off the other one.

"Alright, now I am officially done with work for the whole weekend, let's go have some fun" She said.


	3. A night out with friends

Jamie, Jordan & Aidan got to the bar first since she had finished up her work early in anticipation of their visit and a whole weekend actually off, not on call, completely off.

With her lack of any real social life, she used to relish all the time she could spend at work, away from the quiet seclusion of her lonely apartment, but that had all changed now that she and Woody's relationship had gone so terribly wrong she avoided him like the plague whenever possible so that made home a safer choice than work. He hadn't been to her place since before he was shot, which felt as though it was a previous life at this point since things had changed so drastically since then.

Jordan, Jamie & Aidan had a couple drinks and got caught up with what was going on in all their lives while they waited for everyone else to arrive. Soon Nigel, Bug & Lily were there to join them and they had some more drinks and got to know each other better.

Jordan watched Jamie & Aidan with a smile, admiring how cute they were together, how one would finish the other's sentences, the loving looks, the affectionate way they would touch each other, so comfortable doing it that they didn't even seem to realize it was happening. She longed for that kind of relationship in her own life. Sure, JD was a decent enough guy, he made her laugh and they had fun together and he was willing to put up with all her crap which is no small feat but she knew they would never been the way Jamie and Aidan were right now.

Aidan caught her watching them. "Hey, what are you grinning at?" he smiled.

"You guys" She answered.

"How come?" he asked.

"I can't believe it took you guys 4 years to get together" she smiled.

"Yeah well, these things take time sometimes, you know that" Jamie replied with a wicked grin.

"You guys are like this cute little grown up happily married couple, that's so weird" Jordan said.

"Gee thanks Jordan, that's real nice of you to say" Aidan joked.

"You know what I mean" She defended her statement.

"So how did you guys end up getting together after being friends for so long?" Lily, ever the romantic asked.

Before they could respond, Woody and Matt walked in.

"Hey guys" Matt greeted them.

As if on cue, Nigel and Bug got up from their seats, opening up spots for Matt and Woody to sit down next to Lily and Jordan.

"Hi" Jordan tried to manage a friendly smile despite the nervous flutter in her belly at Woody's unexpected arrival.

"Oh, Jamie, Aidan, this is Detective Matt Seely" Jordan introduced them but still watched Woody.

"Very nice to meet you, he's very cute Lily" Jamie said, effectively embarrassing Lily, who in turn launched a spray of the Cosmo she'd been drinking across the table.

"Play nice James" Jordan warned her friend playfully.

"So, you guys were about to tell us how you got together" Lily said, quickly navigating the focus of the conversation away from herself. She could tell her cheeks were beet red from the amount of heat she felt there, she also felt Matt's steady gaze on her.

"Oh yeah, so we had been best friends for years, four years actually, we worked together, played together, told each other everything but never crossed that line, we didn't want to ruin our friendship because you don't make friends like this everyday" Jamie smiled reflectively as she gazed lovingly at her husband who was also her best friend.

"Then one day I got called to a scene to negotiate the surrender of this guy that had taken hostages, I ended up going into the building to try and talk the guy down but he panicked and shot me" Aidan explained, putting his arm around Jamie for support, talking about his was always hard for her, even though he was fine now.

"Aidan was badly wounded and the guy still wouldn't surrender so we couldn't get any help to him, he was just laying there bleeding, barely conscious, and I thought this is it, I'm never going to see him again, and I realized right then that I loved him" Jamie said tearing up at the memory.

"So she got on the radio and told me she loved me and forbid me to die, it was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness" Aidan said.

Jordan saw Woody looking at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't dare look at him for fear her emotions would get the better of her.

"Oh my God" Lily said, tears streaming down her face at the sad story.

"Hey Lily, I wouldn't worry, I think it turned out okay since he's sitting across from you" Matt teased her.

"Oh shut up" she said smacking his arm flirtatiously.

"SWAT got the shot off after that so the medics got in to get Aidan, I rode with him in the ambulance, praying to God the whole time that he would stay with me and we would have our chance, he had to have surgery and was unconscious for two days and I stayed by his side the whole time, just holding his hand and talking to him, begging him to open those gorgeous blue eyes and then he did" she smiled

"And the rest is history as they say, we've been together ever since" he smiled & kissed the hand her wedding ring was on.

"Awww, that's so sweet" Lily smiled happily.

"Yeah, Lily is a bit of a sucker for a happy ending" Nigel teased.

"That's because so far none of us have had a happy ending" Jordan frowned.

"You all will, these things happen when you least expect it" Jamie encouraged.

"What if he didn't believe you?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"What if he didn't believe you when you told him you love him?" she asked again.

"Why wouldn't I have believed her?" Aidan asked.

"Maybe you were being a stubborn jackass" Lily joined in.

"Then I would have shouted it at him a hundred times a day, every day until he listened" Jamie told them.


	4. Truth Be Told

"Awww, see that's the way things should go" Lily said, overjoyed with the sickeningly sweet story.

"Lily is the resident romantic, good luck living up to her little happily ever after fantasy world Matt" Woody said bitterly.

Everyone glared at him. Their eyes shooting daggers at him.

"What?" he asked, oblivious as usual to his assiness.

"Well it's a good thing Aidan isn't a stubborn jackass as Lily put it or it wouldn't be that way, you guys wouldn't be friends, wouldn't hang out or talk or do any of the stuff you used to do" Jordan said somberly as she stood up and kissed Aidan on the cheek before heading to the bar for another drink.

Everyone noticed that Woody watched her walk away, his eyes transfixed on her retreating form.

"Well why don't we go get another round of drinks" Nigel suggested, ushering Lily, Matt & Bug over to the bar with Jordan and giving Aidan & Jamie a minute alone to speak to or scream at Woody.

"Woody, my wife is bound and determined to interfere with your and Jordan's relationship, or utter lack there of, but I'm just going to ask you one simple question and if the answer is no, then we'll leave you both alone and let you get on with your lives without interference from us" Aidan said.

"But" Jamie tried to protest, not yet ready to admit defeat.

"Honey, it's only fair, let the man talk" Aidan convinced her.

"Fine" she answered poutily

Aidan just smiled at her lovingly.

"Well my relationship with Jordan isn't any of your business but I'll bite, what's the question?" Woody asked curiously.

"Do you still love her?" Aidan asked, straight to the point.

"Still?" Woody asked curiously, having never openly admitted his feelings for Jordan.

Aidan just raised his eyebrows at him "Come on" he said, prompting him to speak truthfully.

Woody turned his attention and his gaze to Jordan, who was now laughing happily with her friends. God how he missed her smile and her laugh, he hadn't seen much of either recently. He smiled to himself. "Yes" He answered softly, his words catching in his throat.

"I tried not to love her, not to think about her every second of the day but it's impossible, she's imbedded in my head and in my heart at the end of the day no matter what" he answered completely truthfully.

"Maybe you should tell her that" Jamie smiled happily & squeezed his hand.

He nodded and stood up "Thanks guys" he grinned thankfully.

He walked over to the bar where Jordan was and the guys all quickly dispersed, leaving them alone.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hey" she said back quietly.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"I don't know, can we?" she asked back.

"I want to" he told her.

"Okay then" she shrugged non-chalantly.

"But not here, let's go somewhere else" he suggested. "Let me just settle up" he said handing the bartender his credit card and informing him to put everything on his tab.

Jordan smiled, pleased at a little glimpse of the old Woody, the generous Woody, not the selfish jerk he had recently morphed into.

They went for a walk in the cool night air, Jordan crossed her arms and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Cold?" Woody asked, rubbing her arms himself. He felt her tense up as soon as he touched her. He sighed and took his hands off of her and wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders.

"I hate it that you're nervous around me now" he said.

"I hate it too" she admitted.

"When you were with your friends at the bar you were smiling and laughing, I didn't realize how much I missed that. When you smile your whole face just lights up and your laugh, you have this devious little laugh with this twinkle in your eye"

"I do not have a devious laugh" she defended

He laughed, same old Jordan he thought.

"I miss you" he admitted, stopping & turning to her, putting his hands on her shoulders to force her to look at him.

"I miss you too" she admitted back, "but if you're screwing with me, so help me God Woody…" she threatened.

"I love you" he said effectively shutting her up.

She just stared at him, her mouth hanging open, unable to respond.

"Wow, after all this time and everything we've been through you wouldn't think that would be so scary but it is" he said nervously.

"I'm not scared" she said sure of herself.

"You're not?" he asked skeptically.

"Not now, when you got shot and all the time since then I was scared, scared of losing you forever but I'm not scared of this" she said and leaned up and kissed him deeply, his arms immediately encircling her waist and pulling her closer into his embrace, they couldn't get close enough..

They broke the kiss and just held each other as tight as they could. Woody rested his forehead on hers and gently wiped the happy tears off of her cheeks with his fingertips.

"So am I officially no longer a stubborn jackass?" he grinned playfully.


End file.
